Together4Ever
by 4ever1
Summary: Bella and Edward are Together. Rated M for sexual content.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is my first try at a "mature" flick – some of the readers of my other fic thought that it was getting too sexy so I thought I would work it out here instead. Thank you for reading and sharing B&E with me.

Please review and let me know what you think

Chapter 1

We were lying naked in bed on our sides, facing each other. A light cotton sheet was draped over our bodies. I noticed his eyes for the first time in a while.

"Edward," my voice was a whisper.

"hmm"

"Edward, your eyes are onyx"

"So are yours, although they are more like black pools, that I could be lost in all day"

He was always romantic.

"But, we just went hunting – it couldn't have been that long ago – could it have?"

He chuckled lightly and pulled me closer to him, so we were still facing each other but our bodies were touching. "Bella, we have been making love for probably about two weeks straight, is the thirst unbearable for you, we should have probably stopped a week ago so you could hunt again, but I was being selfish and didn't want to stop, what we were doing."

It was then it hit me "TWO WEEKS" I was almost shouting "we have been in bed for two weeks, is that _normal_?"

The smile on his face was delightful. "I don't know, this is _my_ first time _too, _I don't have any experiences to draw upon directly for the comparison. But, I don't think it is abnormal, the first time Rosalie and Emmett were together, it lasted six weeks, and they only emerged on Fridays to hunt."

"SIX WEEKS", then I realized what was I worried about, since we were both Vampires and had eternity, six weeks was nothing. Then I started imaging it "you mean we _could_ keep on doing this for six weeks . . ." My mind started racing with all the things we could be doing to each other during that period. And hey, this was great.

He started kissing my collarbone "should we try for seven?" He smiled coyly as his kisses became more urgent on my skin. Since I was changed he no longer felt cold to me, he felt warm and his kisses still set me on fire.

Hunting could wait, I decided. I let his hands travel around my body.

I rolled over onto my back and he rolled on top of me. His body pressed against mine and his hands lightly traced the outline of by body. His lips started in my ear and then down my neck to my shoulders, while his hands were firmly moving my hips towards him.

My body was coming alive again with the need to have him inside me. I was wet and hot. I wanted to feel his cock against me. I wrapped my legs around him starting rubbing our bodies together.

He wanted more foreplay.

He rolled onto his side facing me and his hands softly traveled between my legs, I moaned. I could do this _forever_. As he touched my clit with his finger it was a firm but soft touch, the right touch and my legs opened wider. He leaned toward me slowly and his lips swiped by breasts loosely, first the left and then the right.

The ach to have him inside me was becoming unbearable. His lips brushed loosely again on my breasts before his mouth locked firmly on my nipple. His thumb still rubbing my clit and his finger slipped in me. "ahh" I moaned, "please". His finger was moving in me and thumb pressed firmly on my clit.

I moaned "more, please, more". Two fingers inside me and his mouth moved to my clit. His tongue darting out and in over it. It was driving me insane, each movement was raising me but never pushing me over the point of climax. I needed it now. Three fingers were inside me.

"Please enter me, now, please" I was begging, but I wanted him inside me.

He groaned softly from my pleasure. His free hand tugged on the nipple of my other breast. My nest was on fire, begging him to enter.

He rolled over on top of me, his fingers still pressing on my clit. My body was aching to have him enter me. I rubbed myself against him and leaned down to kiss his neck. Our bodies were rubbing together, his cock was pressing against my clit and his mouth continued to lick my breasts.

The rubbing was good, but it wasn't enough.

"Please Edward, please, now" I moaned.

He gasped as I reached down and grabbed his cock to guide it into me.

We both moaned as our bodies moved together.

His first thrust was hard but he paused after his cock was securely inside me, this drove me crazy, "harder, please faster please" He looked into my eyes very briefly and then pulled out so his cock was almost outside my body completely. This was unbearable; I needed to feel him in me, with his body weight rubbing against my clit. I needed to feel all of him inside me now. I thrust my hips forward and took him back in. We started moving together, I tilted my head back and he kissed my throat we moved together. My hands grasping his back and pulling him deeper and deeper inside me. His body was against my clit, and his cock was filling me inside. We moved together, harder, faster. Harder faster, it was a wave of pleasure with each thrust and then all control was lost, we were grinding our bodies together desperately bringing each other to climax, climbing to the peak with each thrust. "More, more" I was screaming, "please, more" his thrusting became harder and longer, driving me insane.

We both came at the same time and as we were calming on the way down, I looked into his eyes and said with a smile "and not too long ago you didn't want to change me."


End file.
